This invention relates to a coupling device for light waves transmitted between optical components for signal transmission and to a process for the production thereof.
In optical signal transmission by means of light guides, light signals which are produced in a transmitter may be input and output coupled to intermediate elements such as modulators or intermediate amplifiers and receivers. The radiation energy of the light signals should be transmitted as fully as possible between one of the above mentioned intermediate elements and the light conductors. For this purpose coupling devices are required. One of the characteristics of such coupling devices is that they be favorably adapted for the light transmission.
In order, for example, to couple the input of light emitted from a laser diode into a light guide having a small circular cross-section with good efficiency, a lens system can be constructed between the light inlet and outlet surface. This, however, requires very expensive adjustment measures as the diameters of optical wave guides are usually between 5.mu.m and 100.mu.m.
Accordingly, it becomes desirable to have a coupling device for guiding light between wave guiding components which is simple to produce.